Co-workers, best friends Lovers?
by ZandiiLii
Summary: Morgan's feelings have changed. He is in love with Reid, does Reid feel the same way? Bad at summaries. This is male/male SLASH, don't like don't read, Rated M for sexual content. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds or any of the characters. If I did I would not be writing FanFic and the plot of the show would be very different._

_AN: All mistakes are mine. This takes place at the end of season 4.  
Review?_

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter one**

**_Derek Morgan_**

Watching the young man fast asleep in the hospital bed before him Morgan thought about all the other times he had been in this situation. Reid seemed to be a magnet for trouble, always ending up injured. Prentiss had once made the suggestion that they take turns waiting at the hospital with Reid. Even though the suggestion had been made as a joke to spite Reid the idea of not being by his side when he woke up from yet another injury had made Morgan feel guilty.

Morgan felt he needed to be there. The kid was his best friend, it wouldn't be right if he wasn't there every time Reid woke up in yet another hospital bed, would it? Every time Reid ended up at the hospital Morgan felt like hell. He was used to this, the constant worrying every time something bad happened to the young doctor.

This time was different. This time Morgan felt he couldn't function. He wanted to break down, to be comforted by someone who told him everything would be okay. Breaking down was not an option, not while the UnSub was still out there. Shortly after the UnSub was caught the news that Reid would make a full recovery was delivered. The news had made Morgan's eyes tear up from relief.

"Who the hell get's anthrax anyway" Morgan mumbled under his breath.

Even though Morgan's reaction to Reid getting infected by anthrax wasn't inappropriate it was so different from previous trips to the hospital on the behalf of his best friend. Something had changed, but Morgan couldn't understand what. All he knew at this point was that he couldn't take his eyes from the young man sleeping in the bed before him. As the young man stirred in his sleep Morgan felt his heart skip a beat.

Shaking his head slightly Morgan stood up to get some of the jell-o a nurse had brought a few minutes ago.

"Are you eating jell-o?"

Morgan looked up and saw that Reid was awake.

"Hey kid" Morgan said feeling a smile spreading across his lips as he turned his head to the hallway, calling for the doctor.

"Is there any more jell-o?"

* * *

Morgan watched from his car as Reid entered the door to his apartment building. With a sigh he pulled out of the parking lot to drive home. Reid had just been released from the hospital and Morgan did not want him to be alone, knowing that the kid often had nightmares. He had tried to convince the doctor to come stay with him for a few days, an offer which had been bluntly refused.

When Morgan came home he was greeted by his dog, Clooney, who seemed to be very happy to see his master again. After taking the dog on a walk Morgan came to a decision. He dropped Clooney of at the neighbor who watched him when the team was away on cases before he grabbed his go bag. Reid should not be going through this alone Morgan told himself.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?" Reid said looking confused at the sight of Morgan outside his door carrying his go bag.

Morgan couldn't help but to smile at the sight of the other man. He was wearing black pajama bottoms and an oversized FBI t-shirt Morgan recognized as his own. Reid had worn it on the way home from the hospital a year back after being shot. Not being able to get comfortable in his own shirts Morgan gave him the t-shirt hoping the doctor would be more comfortable in something oversized. The smile grew bigger when a small blush spread across the younger man's face as a result from Morgan's stares.

"Hey kid. Can I come in? I don't like the idea of you being alone right now"

Reid watched him for a few seconds, the confused expression changing to a suspicious one. Eventually the younger man stepped aside, letting the older man step inside. Morgan looked around Reid's apartment as the door closed behind him. Even though he knew about Reid's passion for reading Morgan never stopped being amazed by the large quantity of books owned by the young doctor.

"Morgan, why are you here?" Reid asked him again.

"I told you, I don't like the idea of you being alone right now" Morgan replied.

"I don't need you to babysit me Morgan, I am fully capable of taking care of myself" Reid said with a frustrated tone to his voice.

"I know that kid; I just want to be here if you need anything."

Looking into the older agents eyes Reid thought about his words. Morgan once again felt his heart skip a beat when he looked into the hazel eyes belonging to Spencer Reid, those beautiful hazel eyes with a hint of gold. "_What the hell is this?"_ Morgan thought as he felt the butterflies in his stomach. Something had definitely changed. He had never felt this way while in the presence of the younger man. Morgan realized that he was nervous. _"Why am I nervous?"_

"…Morgan?"

"Uhm, yeah?" He had not realized the other man had spoken to him.

"Do you want anything? Some coffee maybe?"

"Coffee sounds nice" Morgan answered following the younger man to the kitchen.

Morgan watched as Reid fumbled a bit while making their coffee. Once or twice he saw the younger man glance over his shoulder towards Morgan. _"Maybe he's nervous too"_ Morgan thought, hoping the thought was true. He once again couldn't manage to take his eyes away from the younger man. The younger man who was wearing _his_ old t-shirt. Morgan suddenly felt himself wishing the other man wasn't wearing a shirt at all. _"What is this?" _ Morgan thought again.

"Thanks" he said as Reid gave him his coffee. He watched the other man pouring a lot of sugar into his coffee. _"I can't be, can I?" _Morgan thought. _"I am a ladies' man, I like women. This can't be…" _Morgan's inner battle was interrupted, his eyes once again locked with the beautiful eyes of the man across the table. This was the moment Derek Morgan realized what had changed.

He was in love with Spencer Reid.

* * *

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: No own. Yeah it sucks._

_AN: Couldn't stop myself from writing chapter two right after finishing chapter one. When the ideas are there, why keep them to myself, right? :)_

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?  
Chapter two**

**_Spencer Reid_**

Reid had known for years that he was, at the very least, bisexual. He had been attracted to a few women in the past, but his main interest is, and always has been, men. Men in general, one man in particular, Derek Morgan. He had been friends with Morgan for years; however following an incident a year ago where he had been shot he had realized that his feelings for Morgan had changed. He even kept the t-shirt Morgan lent him when his own shirts felt uncomfortable to wear on the jet home when his own shirts felt really uncomfortable.

When Morgan asked Reid to stay at his place being released from the hospital after recovering from the anthrax he wanted to say yes. But how could he? Morgan could not find out about his feelings for him, it would be too risky to stay at his house. During the last year Reid had often woken from dreams, slightly sweaty, panting Morgan's name. Most of these dreams had been accompanied with bulge under his pajama bottoms. Blushing slightly at the memory of these dreams Reid pulled the oversized FBI t-shirt over his head.

When Morgan had arrived at his door Reid was instantly embarrassed over what he was wearing. The pajama bottoms wasn't the problem, Morgan has seen him wearing pajamas every time they had to share a room during cases. Reid felt the blush spreading over his face when Morgan kept staring at him, wearing his shirt. The blush made Morgan smile grow bigger.

He closed, and locked the door behind him after letting Morgan enter his apartment. Reid was amazed by this man, never had he been more attracted to anyone. When his eyes locked with Morgan's he had to fight down a blush.

"So… ehm, can I get you anything?"

Morgan just kept looking into his eyes, not noticing Reid's question. It became more difficult by the second to keep the blush from spreading through his face. Reid cleared his throat.

"… Morgan?"

"Uhm, yeah?" Morgan replied sounding surprised at being spoken to.

"Do you want anything?" Spencer asked, feeling really nervous. "Some coffee maybe?"

"Coffee sounds nice" Morgan replied. At this Reid turned and walked to the kitchen, not being able to hold the blush that had been threatening to spread across his face ever since Morgan entered his apartment. _"Stupid fair skin" _Reid thought. He fumbled while making the coffee. Feeling Morgan's stare at his back he glanced around a few times only to blush even more when he saw Morgan watching him.

After handing Morgan his coffee Reid sat down across the table and poured some sugar into his coffee. When he looked his eyes locked once again with Morgan's. As usual Reid felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach when he looked at Morgan. There was something in Morgan's dark eyes he hadn't seen before. _"Maybe there's something here" _Reid thought. _"Maybe he feels like I do." _ Reid shrugged. There's no way Derek Morgan, the ladies man, could have romantic feelings for him.

"What's on your mind, Pretty Boy?"

"Oh… Uhm…" was all Reid could get out. _"An IQ of 187 and three doctorates degrees and all I can say is Oh Uhm? Snap out of it!" _Reid thought.

"Is this about the anthrax? Are you feeling alright?" Morgan asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine, I just…" Reid began, shrugging his head slightly, not knowing how to continue. "Morgan, why are you really here?"

"I care about you, kid. I want to be here for you if you need me. But I can leave if you want me too."

"NO!" Reid blurted out a little too quickly, earning a weird look from Morgan. "I mean, you don't have to leave."

Reid watched another smile spread through Morgan's features. _"God, this man is so beautiful" _Reid thought, barely hearing Morgan's question.

"Reid, why are you wearing that shirt?" Morgan asked, eyeing the oversized FBI t-shirt.

_"It reminds me of you and how much I love you. You make me feel safe"_ Reid thought. He didn't know how to answer this question without ruining their friendship. Morgan moved so he was seated in the chair next to Reid. Apparently he had been silent for too long. He met Morgan's eyes again for a second before looking away, slightly embarrassed.

"It's comfortable, I like it" Reid mumbled.

At this Morgan put his hand over Reid's who was fumbling with the now empty coffee mug. The feeling of Morgan's hand on is made him stop fumbling with the mug and keep his hand still. Reid had to use all his willpower not to turn his hand around and lock their fingers together. Every time he felt Morgan's touch he wanted so sigh in comfort. Usually it was a gentle hand on Reid's shoulder or back. He looked at the dark skinned hand that was covering his own suddenly feeling his eyes filling with tears. He wanted to tell the older man how he felt, but how could he? It would ruin their friendship. Reid was sure about one thing, he could not live without Derek Morgan in his life, even if they never become more then friends. No matter how much it hurts.

"Hey, kid, look at me." Morgan said. Reid kept his head down, trying to force the tears in his eyes to disappear. "Look. At. Me." Morgan said again, putting his hand under Reid's cheek to force his head up. When he met Morgan's eyes yet again Reid felt a tear running across his face. _"Damn it"_ he thought.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Morgan asked concerned.

"I love you Morgan" Reid blurted out before he could stop himself. _"Damn it, damn it, damn it" _he thought again. This would certainly ruin everything. Reid tried to turn his head away from Morgan, but Morgan's hand was still under his cheek making this impossible.

"You love me?" Morgan asked, more to himself than to Reid, while his other hand ran over Reid's face to wipe away tears. "You love me" Morgan said again, this time more as a statement then a question.

"Yes" Reid answered weakly. Morgan then moved his hand to the back of Reid's neck, with a sudden nervous expression to his face. Reid stared with disbelief at Morgan as he felt the older man pulling him closer to his face.

A moment later Reid lost his breath as he found Morgan's lips brushing against his own. It took a few moments for Reid to return the kiss, afraid Morgan would pull away if he did. As soon as he did return the kiss he felt the older agents hand pulling Reid even closer as the kiss deepened.

* * *

_Alright now we have something going here! I hope you like the change in the POV, I plan to alter the POV in this story._

_Reviews are welcomed!_

_To be contiunued_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: No own._

_AN: I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed this story (all three of you x) ) Not only is this my first attempt at a story like this, it is also my first time writing anything fictional in English. (Excluding a few homework assignments in school, but that doesn't count). _

_Smut ahead, you have been warned!_

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 3**

**_Derek Morgan_**

_"Did Reid just say he loves me?"_ Morgan couldn't believe the words that had escaped the younger man's lips. Hearing these words made him happier than he ever thought he could be.

"You love me?" Morgan felt Reid trying to turn his head away. This made him tighten his grip on the younger man's cheek whipping away tears that had fallen from the beautiful hazel eyes with his other hand. "You love me" Morgan said again, this time as a statement. He hoped his voice sounded even, that all the emotions crashing through his entire being was not reflected in his voice.

"Yes" the young doctor answered his voice barely more than a whisper.

When Morgan finally met Reid's eyes again he saw disbelief staring back at him. Without realizing it Morgan had moved his hand to the back of Reid's neck to pull him closer. When he realized what he had initiated he suddenly felt nervous, but there is now way he was about to stop this.

His could finally feel the younger man's lips against his. For a few moments nothing happened. Morgan was about to pull away when Reid returned the kiss. The feeling of the other man's kiss was unbelievable. Morgan needed more, and he needed it now. One hand pulled the younger man closer as he brushed his tongue against the other set of lips. Reid's lips responded instantly, allowing Morgan's tongue to enter his mouth.

Reid broke the kiss trying to catch his breath, his face blushed and eyes full of emotion. Morgan held Reid's head between his hands, looking into the hazel eyes he was so fond of. He couldn't help the big smile that spread on his face.

"I love you too, Pretty Boy." Morgan watched Reid process the words. Suddenly the younger man threw his arms around Morgan. The move was so sudden Morgan almost fell of the chair. He put his arms around the other man, hugging him tightly.

That evening Morgan told Reid how his feelings had developed. Reid told Morgan he had felt this way for over a year. After a long talk Morgan felt exhausted and leaned back in the couch they were now sitting on. Reid watched Morgan with an unsure expression on his face.

"Come here Kid" Morgan said, motioning for Reid to sit next to him. When Reid still hesitated Morgan put his hand around the other man's waist and pulled him closer. "I want you right here next to me" he whispered.

A small smile spread across Reid's face when he settled his head against Morgan's shoulder. Within a matter of minutes both men had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Morgan… Hey, Morgan…"

He opened his eyes, not immediately realizing who was speaking. Morgan grinned as he saw the man in front of him, felling a hand shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Hey, what's up?" Morgan asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Uhm… Well, I was thinking that maybe…" Reid began, a blush spreading on his face. "Maybe we should move to the bedroom to get some sleep. If you want to. Or you can take the bed and I sleep on the couch. Either way, we can't stay in the position we've been sitting in, it will make our muscles really stiff." Reid rambled.

He couldn't hold back a laugh as he watched the rambling man before him.

"Relax Pretty Boy. First of all, you are not sleeping on the couch, this is your apartment. Second, if you want me to, I don't mind moving to the bed to get some sleep."

Reid didn't respond, but he gave Morgan a shy smile and took his hand leading him to the bedroom. As he entered the young doctor's bedroom for the first time he wasn't surprised to see a large amount of books stuffed away in random places all across the room. Even the space underneath the bedside table was filled with books.

"Are you coming?" Reid's voice interrupted Morgan's examination of the room. He looked at Reid who had already crawled underneath the covers. Morgan started to remove his clothes, feeling eyes watching him as he did. He stopped when he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Reid was still watching him, his eyes fixed on Morgan's muscular chest, with a slight blush to his face.

Morgan chuckled as he crawled underneath the cover next to his Pretty Boy. _"His pretty boy" _Morgan liked the sound of that.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked Reid whose eyes were still fixed upon his bare chest. Reid's eyes locked with Morgan's as the blush deepened.

"I… Well I just… I sort of want to put my hands on your chest" Reid mumbled very fast looking away from Morgan. At this Morgan struggled hard restraining the laughter he felt building up.

"Go right ahead Kid" Morgan chuckled. After a few seconds of hesitation from the younger man Morgan felt a slightly cold hand upon his chest, shortly followed by a second one. He fought back a moan as an almost electric sensation spread through his body at the other mans touch. Reid's movements became more confident. Morgan was unable to restrain a moan when he felt Reid's hand grace over his hardened nipple.

A small, surprised yelp escaped Reid's mouth when Morgan grabbed the other man, pulling him on top of himself. Their eyes locked for a second before Reid dove in, kissing Morgan passionately. He moaned into the kiss when he felt a tongue brushing against his lips. He granted the tongue access to his mouth while his hands found their way underneath Reid's shirt caressing the young doctors back. He heard a moan, not sure if it was him or Reid making the sound.

When Reid broke the kiss, breathing heavily Morgan took the other man's head between his hands, giving him a short peck on the lips.

"We should slow down a bit Pretty Boy." Reid gave him a small nod as he settled next to Morgan his head resting on Morgan's shoulder closing his eyes.

Morgan gave Reid a short peck on the head.

"I love you Spencer" he whispered as his head hit the pillow, asleep within seconds.

* * *

_Reviews please? It will make the next chapter arrive faster *hint hint*_

_To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Criminal Mind is miiine, my own, my preciuoooos! (At least in my dreams)_

_AN: The reviews I have received so far really make me want to continue this story. (The review count may say 4, but I've also got some reviews from guests)_

_WARNING; the content of this chapter rated M. M/M slash. The boys are about to have some fun._

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 4**

**_Spencer Reid_**

When Reid woke up the next morning he didn't realize right away why he felt so happy. The day before had been long and emotional. All emotions going through him had made Reid think less about the anthrax poisoning than he thought he would. He hadn't even had nightmares.

The young doctor smiled instantly when he remembered what made him so happy. Careful not to wake the other man Reid turned around to look at the man lying next to him. Derek Morgan had told him he loved him. They had shared passionate kisses and Reid had even made the older man moan slightly when he stimulated the other man's nipple. Blushing slightly he rested his head on the muscular chest, quickly falling asleep when he heard the heartbeats of the sleeping man.

* * *

Reid woke up a few hours later, his head still resting on Morgan's chest. He whimpered slightly when he felt a hand running through his hair.

"Good morning Pretty Bow" Morgan chuckled.

"Mooorn…" Reid replied trying to hold back a yawn, earning another chuckle from Morgan. Removing his head from the other man's chest he looked up to watch Morgan's face. The older man looked back at him with a warm smile. Reid tried to find any sign of regret on the other face. When he didn't he gave the other man a shy smile.

Slowly Reid rose to his elbows and stirred around for a bit until his head was above Morgan's, whose head was still resting on the pillow.

"Hey there Kid" Morgan said warmly. Reid didn't answer, but lowered his head towards the face of the other man, eyes locked together. When his lips brushed against Morgan's the other man didn't hesitate a second to return the kiss. Reid moaned into the kiss and Morgan took his slightly parted lips as an opportunity to deepen the kiss as his tongue made its way into Reid's mouth. The way Morgan moved his tongue inside Reid's mouth sent a wave of electricity down his spine.

The sensation made Reid brake the kiss with a slight gasp, his eyes locking with Morgan's once more. The expression on the other man's features was breathtaking and the eyes were filled with emotion. A small smile on his face, Reid started to kiss his way down Morgan's neck as his hands caressed the muscular chest. Kissing his way further down Reid paused for a second, looking at a stiff nipple. After a quick glance at Morgan's face he covered the nipple with his mouth, earning a moan from the older man. More confident he ran his tongue on and around the sensitive nipple his hand found the other giving it a small pinch.

Reid gasped in surprise when Morgan yanked him up, throwing on his back. Without pausing for a second Morgan gave Reid another searing kiss. He couldn't think straight, with the emotion of the other man's kiss and body on top of his own all Reid could do was feel. And moan. And gasp. He felt Morgan's warm hands finding their way under the large FBI t-shirt he was still wearing. Reid broke the kiss and moaned loudly as the other man's hands caressed his own stiff nipples, now with a throbbing erection underneath his pajama bottoms. When the kiss broke Morgan had kissed and licked his way down to the collar of the shirt.

"Can I?" Morgan breathed, his hands now holding on the hem of the shirt. Reid didn't think he would be able to speak so he answered the question with a nod, sitting up slightly to help with the removing of the shirt. After the shirt was thrown to the floor Morgan stopped.

"Don't…" Reid whimpered, feeling awkward as the other man's eyes swept over his naked torso.

"Don't what?" Morgan asked, his eyes meeting Reid's. He didn't answer. "You have nothing to feel insecure about Pretty Boy. You are beautiful."

"You really think so?" he whimpered, still feeling embarrassed under Morgan's stares.

"I do think so" Morgan said, smiling before lying back down on the bed.

Reid's eyes gazed across the other man's body. He couldn't hold back a surprised gasp when he saw the large bulge under Morgan's boxers, blushing slightly at the sight. Morgan was watching hem intensely.

"See what you do to me kid? This…" Morgan started, lightly brushing a hand over the bulge. "This is all because of you."

Without realizing it, Reid had started to softly rub his own erection through the fabric. When he turned his face towards Morgan's he saw the other man's lust filled eyes watching the movements Reid made with his hand. As Morgan looked up his eyes locked with Reid's. A small part of Reid wanted this to stop, to run away and hide. He felt very exposed. A larger part of him however wanted to pull down the older man's boxers and take the erection underneath in his mouth.

He didn't have time to do either. Morgan, who sat up again, had put his hands at Reid's waist, pushing the lithe man to lie down on the bed. Morgan's hands gripped the fabric of the pajama bottoms with the intent of pulling them down. The older man paused for a second.

"Stop me if I'm going too fast Pretty Boy." Reid nodded in response. He did not want to stop, never had he ever felt the need for release this strongly. He felt his pajama bottoms being pulled down. A small smile spread across his face as Morgan gasped when he noticed Reid was going commando.

He let out a quiet moan when he felt Morgan's warm breath against his ear.

"Damn it kid" the other man breathed into his ear. Reid gasped when he felt a hand around his erection and a small nibble on his earlobe. Before he realized what had happened Morgan's head had made his way downwards. Suddenly he felt a wet tongue at the tip of his erection, licking away the pre come. Reid could do nothing more than to moan. Morgan continued, taking Reid's entire length in his wet, warm mouth, deepthroating as he did so.

"Nghhha, God" Reid panted. "Oh, fuck, Morgan, please don't stop!"

"Spencer, I'm sucking your dick man. If not everything else we've been doing, I think this puts us on a first-name basis."

"God, so good Mo- Derek" Reid groaned when Morgan deepthroated him again. "Fuck! Derek, so close!"

Reid felt frustrated when the other man stopped before he could reach his release. Morgan lied back on the bed and pulled Reid in for a kiss. Running his hand across his older lover's chest his hand reached the hem of Morgan's boxers. Pulling away from the kiss Reid once again focused his eyes on the large bulge underneath.

"Go ahead Spencer" Morgan said with a small moan. Reid loved the way his first name sounded spoken by the slightly raspy voice of his older lover. Without hesitation he pulled down the boxers. Reid paused for a second with a gasp of surprise when he saw the size of the other man's erection, hard against the muscular stomach. Hesitantly he began stroking Morgan's member.

A few seconds later Morgan pulled Reid on top of him for a passionate kiss. Unaware he was doing it Reid began to roll his hips causing the lover's erection to rub against each other. This action caused both men to moan loudly. Morgan flipped Reid over, now on top of him.

Moving at a fast pace Morgan rubbed their erections against each other, the friction making the young doctor scream in passion.

"GNGHH! OH GOD, DEREK! So close! I'm going to… AHHH!"

"Come for me Spencer" Morgan panted.

Reid finally reached his release, arching his back as he screamed the other man's name. A moment later he heard his own name being shouted as the other man's warm cum on his stomach.

* * *

Reid was humming happily to himself, listening to sounds of the running water emerging from the bathroom. He toweled his hair for a while before putting on a pair of sweatpants and a clean t-shirt. His mind set on making some coffee, he was three cups behind on his regular caffeine intake after all. Before he made it to the kitchen he was interrupted by a knock on the door...

* * *

_Oooh, who could that be at the door?_

_So, I hope you enjoyed the little playtime between the boys. I have never written anything like this before, please let me know what you think!_

_To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

_No own._

_AN: I thought I'd get this chapter done quicker; I've had the plot thought out since before I finished the last one. Unfortunately my boss expects me to do my job while I'm at work leaving no time to write. Don't understand why though ;) _

_Warning; this chapter contains male/male consensual sex._

_Keep Zandii happy and review!_

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 5**

**_Derek Morgan_**

Morgan couldn't stop smiling. He had a hard time wrapping the head around the activity himself and Reid had emerged in this Saturday morning. After grabbing a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt from his go bag (_"When did I bring the bag to the bedroom" he thought) _Morgan headed to the living room where he saw Reid standing in the middle of the room. He quickly walked up to the younger man and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and resting his head against Reid's shoulder.

"Hello my love" he cooed. When he felt the young doctor freeze Morgan almost panicked. _"Does he regret what just happened?" _There was no time to address the matter; Morgan's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Morgan?! What the HELL?"

As he looked up his eyes met the chocked glare of two familiar eyes.

"… making coffee…" Reid mumbled and hurried towards the kitchen.

"Oh fuck… Hotch! I- I didn't hear you come in" Morgan claimed.

"Clearly" the unit chief replied. Hotch started to say something more, but Morgan interrupted before he had a chance.

"Look man, I didn't plan for this to happen, but it did. I've been… Spencer's… Hotch, I love him. I fucking love him, man!" Morgan stammered, forcing himself to meet Hotch's glare.

"And I love him, I love Derek too I mean…" Reid squeaked weakly, returning from the kitchen. When the young doctor was beside him Morgan pulled him back into his arms.

Hotch's expression softened at Reid's words, looking from Morgan to Reid a few times. After what Morgan thought felt like hours Hotch finally spoke.

"Will this be affecting your work?"

"No!" Morgan and Reid answered in unison, causing Morgan to chuckle.

"Well, then I have no reason not to support this. Officially I know nothing but unofficially…" Hotch paused. "Unofficially I am happy for you guys. You both deserve happiness. However, I am counting on the two of you to maintain your professionalism at the office; I don't want to be forced to report this to Strauss."

* * *

Hotch stayed for about an hour, asking questions about how this happened and making sure Morgan and Reid was on the same page. After making sure Reid felt okay, he was after all still recovering from anthrax poisoning, Hotch left.

"I thought he'd never leave!" Morgan said.

"I guess this means there's no point in hiding this…" Reid began, frowning slightly. "Us I mean, from the rest of the team?"

"Hotch isn't going to tell anyone, if you want to hold off telling the others we can." Morgan pulled the young doctor into an embrace. "Whatever you want Pretty Boy."

Reid looked at Morgan, a mischievous grin on his face. "Whatever I want, huh?" the younger man asked before putting his ands underneath Morgan's t-shirt, caressing his back. Morgan shivered slightly at the touch, outing a hand on the back of the other man's head, pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

Morgan moaned loudly when he felt Reid's hands pinching his sensitive nipples and brushing his tongue against the older agents' lips at the same time. Reid's tongue started exploring Morgan's mouth, swirling around the older man's tongue. The kiss broke as Reid pulled Morgan's shirt over his head and pushed him onto the bed.

Reid unbuttoned the pants Morgan had put on when Hotch arrived. When he felt his jeans being pulled down along with his boxers, revealing his already full erection, Morgan's eyes were already hazy with lust.

"Anghh… Holy fuck Spencer!" Morgan moaned loudly when Reid ran his tongue across his length. He had to use all his willpower not to buck his hips when he felt the other mans' lips around his shaft, taking him into his mouth.

_"Holy shit, where the fuck did he learn how to do this so well?" _ Morgan thought when he felt his throbbing erection going deeper into the warm wetness that was Reid's' mouth. He watched through haze eyes as the young doctors' head bobbed up and down, deepthroathing him again and again.

Morgan felt his release coming closer. His first and second attempts to tell the other man how close he was came out as whimpers and moans.

"God, Spence I'm so cl… AAAH!" Morgan groaned when he came in long bursts in Reid's mouth.

"That was incredible, kid" Morgan said as he pulled the younger man towards him.

"Could you please not call me kid while we're doing… Well this?" Reid frowned.

"Alright then, that was incredible baby"

"You demoted me from kid to baby?"

"Trust me, it's not a demotion." He pulled Reid in for a short kiss. "It's a promotion, a major promotion. You are mine, you are my baby." Instantly he felt the other man's lips crushing against his own in a passionate and hungry kiss.

Morgan pushed Reid down on his back, leaning over and kissing the younger man's neck.

"I think you are a bit overdressed" he growled before quickly pulling off Reid's t-shirt with some assistance from the younger man. Morgan nibbled at the now exposed collarbone causing his lover to whimper.

Morgan caressed the pale skin with his hands and put a sensitive nipple in his mouth, sucking hard.

"Ah, Derek…" Reid breathed softly.

He spent some time sucking, licking and caressing the young doctor's nipples, earning more and louder moans from Reid. Grinning slightly he kissed his way downwards until he reached the lower abdomen. Morgan already felt his cock getting hard again.

With a quick move he pulled down the sweatpants and boxer the other man wore. Reid groaned when Morgan put his tongue against the tip of his erection, licking away the pre come that had emerged.

Encouraged by the response Morgan put all of Reid's length in his mouth, deepthroathing the other man as he did so. This made Reid bucking his hips involuntarily, his length sliding further down Morgans mouth. The older man groaned and felt his young lover squirm at the sensation.

"Uuuh fuuck!" Reid moaned. "Derek! I… Nnghh! Derek I want… Oh FUCK!"

Morgan pulled away from Reid, looking up at the man with a small grin.

"What do you want, Spencer?"

"Whatever I want?" the other man asked looking at Morgan, his eyes filled with pure lust.

"Whatever you want baby." He started to rub Reid's erection at a slow pace.

"I want… Ungh!"

"Come on, tell me want you want." Morgan said, cupping the other man's testicles with his other hand.

"I… I want you, Derek" Reid breathed.

"And what do you want me to do love?" Morgan asked teasingly, hardening his grip around the other man's erection.

"Gnngh! God! I… I want… AH!" the young doctor panted. "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Reid yelled when Morgan put his mouth around Reid's erection again.

Morgan pulled away in surprise of Reid's yelling. _"Did Spencer Reid just ask me to fuck him? Damn that's hot!"_ Morgan thought. He made his way up until he was face to face with his lover.

"Whatever you want Spencer" he repeated, placing a soft kiss on Reid's lips. "Do you have any… er, lube?"

"Drawer" Reid breathed in response, pointing towards the nightstand, not bothering to move.

Morgan opened the drawer and rummaged for a bit before finding the lube. He settled between Reid's legs, spreading them for better access. After covering his fingers with lube Morgan moved one finger teasingly around Reid's entrance

"Uuh, Derek please!"

Chuckling a little Morgan slowly slid one finger into Reid, pausing for a bit to give the other man a chance to relax and adjust. When he felt the muscle around his finger relaxing he slowly started to move the digit in and out of Reid.

"Aangh, Derek!"

Reid's moans grew louder, Morgan took this as encouragement, scissoring his fingers as he added another digit. When he bent his fingers slightly Reid's entire body froze for a second. Knowing he had the sweet spot he focused his eyes on his lover's face.

"FUUUUCK DEREK!" Reid yelled out, coming with hard spurts over his abdomen and chest. Morgan waited for Reid's breath to calm, two fingers still inside of him.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, really hoping Reid said no, Morgan's now full erection desperate for some sort of stimulation.

"Hell no. Fuck me Derek" Reid answered seductively. Morgan roughly added a third finger which made his lover arch his back and yell out in painful pleasure. With a steady pace Morgan moved his fingers in and out of Reid.

"Tell me what you want Spencer."

"I… Oh GOD! I want you inside me Derek. I want you to fuck me!"

_"Who knew Pretty Boy would talk so dirty? But fuck, he's gorgeous!" _ Morgan thought when he spread a generous amount of lube to cover his thick erection. When he was satisfied by the amount of lube on his cock me positioned himself between Reid's legs again.

"Let me know if it hurts too much Spence" Morgan said as the tip of his erection creased the younger man's entrance. Reid nodded viciously.

The lithe man writhed underneath as Morgan slowly pushed into his lover.

"Fuuuck you're tight! You alright?" he asked when the other man gasped as the tip of Morgan's cock passed through the tight muscle.

"Ugnn, yes" Reid panted. "Keep going. Just… Engh! Just go slow for now."

Morgan kept pushing deeper into the other man slowly, pausing from time to time to let the other man adjust to his size. Soon his entire length was inside of the writhing man. Morgan was desperate to move, but he didn't want to risk hurting Reid.

"Unhh" Reid moaned. "You can move Derek."

Morgan instantly started to move, not wanting to wait. He kept a slow pace at first, but when the man below him began to squirm he quickened the pace. A high-pitch yell from Reid let Morgan know he had hit the prostate again.

The sound Reid had just made almost made him come. Wanting to hear more of his young lover's yells he quickened his pace even more, hitting that sweet spot perfectly with every thrust. It took four hard thrusts before the other man reached his orgasm.

"DEEEREKKH" Reid screamed loudly as he came.

Reid's intense orgasm made Morgan reach his orgasm too, coming with long spurts inside of Reid.

"Holy fuck, Spencer" Morgan groaned loudly before collapsing on top of his Pretty Boy.

* * *

_Alright they have now taken their relationship even further. Next step would be telling the team. _

_I apologize for the delay in publishing this chapter, the next one will be posted very soon. (It's actually already finished, just have to proof read etc etc.)_

_To be contiuned_


	6. Chapter 6

_As usual, no own._

_So, this is a short chapter, kind of a side-track to the main story. I wrote this chapter at work when I had some time to spare ant nothing to do. I actually finishid this chapter before chapter 5 was completed. _

_This chapter is different from the rest of the story, but I had to write it. Don''t worry, next chapter will continue exploring the relationship of my favourite boys._

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chaper 6**

**_Aaron Hotchner_**

A lot of thoughts ran through Hotch's head when he saw one of his agents wrap his arms around another one of his agents lovingly. He even thought he had heard the older agent address the younger as "love". Reid had of course mentioned a while back that he was bisexual and generally more attracted to men than women. The shock was in finding out Morgan's attraction towards the young doctor, after what Carl Buford did to him when he was a kid Hotch never thought Morgan would develop romantic feelings for another man.

Hotch's initial reaction was to pull the younger man away from the older, asking Morgan what the hell was going on. Even though Reid froze when Morgan wrapped his arms around him Hotch saw deep emotion in the young doctors' eyes. This calmed him down and made him settle for asking what was going in. His agents had then explained their love for each other and that this was real.

Reid had explained that he had been in love with Morgan for about a year. Morgan had told him that he always had felt closeness and trust towards the other man, but that he recently had realized he was in love.

When he thought about it his agents' relationship had been evolving for years. Both men confided in each other more than to anyone else and none of them would ever break the others trust unless absolutely necessary. Why hadn't Hotch seen this earlier? Of course, the other men had not known about their true feelings for long, but Hotch was a profiler after all, he should have seen it, shouldn't he?

Did Dave suspect anything? Probably. He would have to ask him, after his agents decided to tell the rest of the team about their relationship.

Morgan and Reid both deserved to be happy, and if they found happiness with each other Hotch was happy. He was, however, a bit worried about if the relationship would affect their work. Hopefully the couple meant what they said and wouldn't let anything change. Hotch reall did not want to report them to Strauss as this would mean he would lose one, if not two, really good agents. He would keep a watchful eye on the couple and if he saw the slightest change in their behavior at work he would tell them so they could prevent it from happening again.

Hotch shrugged his head slightly. He still could not believe that he hadn't seen this sooner.

* * *

_A little trip down the mind of Aaron Hotchner. Hopefully you didn't hate it. _

_Might take me some time to get to chapter 7, I've been having a hard time finding inspiration. On top of that I'm currently having computer issues (seriosly, I own 3 computers, none of them working like they should)_

_Reviews are welcomed as usual._

_To be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

_No own. All mistakes are mine._

_A new chapter ready! I struggled a bit with this chapter, and I'm not sure if I actually got anywhere with it. _

_I am also glad that you guys (well at least the three of you who posted reviews) enjoyed the short insight to the mind of Aaron Hotchner. I had a really crappy day yesterday, but the wonderful reviews I've received so far really cheered me up, so thank you! (Side note, do people actually read these authors notes?)_

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 7**

**_Spencer Reid_**

When Reid woke up he felt a pressure on his chest. Since this was something he has not used to he felt a twinge of panic before he opened his eyes and saw the head of his sleeping lover resting on his chest. He smiled and thought about the last four days. Reid was still recovering from anthrax poisoning and Hotch had given him some time off. Morgan had been granted a few personal days to keep Reid company.

Morgan had only left Reid's apartment two times after he had arrived the first night after Reid was released from the hospital, once to get some groceries and once to go get some more clothes. Never had Reid felt this happy before, even though most of the time they simply talked.

After that first morning they hadn't gone pass kissing and some light touching. Reid had been exhausted after their first time; he was on sick leave after all. They had made a mutual decision to wait until Reid felt better. At first the young doctor felt nervous when he told Morgan that he didn't have enough energy to have sex. He feared that Morgan would leave, but the older man chose to stay.

Morgan stirred in his sleep which caused Reid's smile to grow bigger as he traced the outline of the tattoo on his lovers arm with a finger. He decided he really liked this, waking up with Morgan in his arms. _"The only thing better than waking up with Derek in my arms would be to wake up in his" _Reid thought.

"Morning baby."

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Reid asked nervously, pausing the movements of his finger against the tattoo as he spoke.

"Yeah actually, but don't worry about it" Morgan said tiredly, smiling up at his younger lover. "You don't have to stop, it feels nice" the older man continued.

Reid smiled back and continued his movements against the lines of the tattoo. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Really Spencer, don't worry about it." Morgan said, scooting up to give his lover a morning kiss before leaning against the headboard, pulling Reid into his arms.

"I like this better" Reid mumbled as he snuggled closer to Morgan as the older man wrapped his arms around him. "Hey Derek, I've been thinking…"

"Don't you always?"

"Oh ha ha, Mr. Funny Man! I've been thinking about the team. I don't think I want to tell the rest of them yet. I mean, I know they'd support us, honestly I was most worried about Hotch's reaction and he seems to be fine. But this… Us, is still new and I don't really feel comfortable with telling the others just yet."

"If that's what you want Pretty Boy" Morgan said. "I have no problem waiting for as long as you need. However…"

"Hmm?"

"Well… Baby Girl would kill us if we waited too long to tell her about this" Morgan said with a small smile.

"I guess you're right" Reid sighed. "Alright, we tell her first. But I think I want a few days back at before filing Garcia in on this."

"You excited to get back to work?"

"For the most part, yes. I miss the team, and it will be nice seeing them again in two days."

"What do you mean by that? 'For the most part' I mean?" Morgan asked.

"Well…" Reid began, smiling shyly at his lover. "It's going to be strange having to call you Morgan again. I know this hasn't been going on for that long, but I really like being able to call you by your first name."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I really enjoy being able to call you Spencer. It's going to be difficult to stop."

"Well sure, but it's going to be more difficult for me" Reid claimed.

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that?"

"You call me Pretty Boy half the time when we're alone. You've been doing the same at work for years, alas not being able to call me by my given name at work not as big of an adjustment for you as it is for me."

"… do you always have to win baby?"

"Not always. But am I wrong?"

"I guess not" Morgan shrugged and smiled. "Now shut up and give me a kiss."

* * *

"Come on Derek, please!"

"I told you no! I am not doing this, not again!"

"But Derek, I would totally do it for you!"

"Sure you would baby"

"I would!"

"Pretty boy, I am NOT going to watch ANOTHER Star Wars movie! I love you, and I love being here for you, but I'm drawing the line!"

"What if I agree on watching a football game with you?"

"Please, you would probably be rambling random statistics about the shape of the football or fall asleep."

"Did you know that the verb 'to ramble' is most commonly used to describe the action where a person wanders around without a clear direction? Its first known use was during the 15th century. However, the noun 'ramble' is most often used to explain a person giving a thorough explanation of something. The noun was first used in 1654."

"Really Spence? Did you seriously just ramble on about rambling?" Morgan asked laughing so hard he almost fell off the couch they were sitting on. Reid gave Morgan a glare, which only caused Morgan to laugh even more.

"I am still not going to watch another Star Wars movie" the older man said after calming down.

"Fine, then I'm going to read" Reid replied in a mock hurt voice, moving to get up from the couch, only to find himself dragged with a strong pull.

"Nuh uh, you're staying here with me" Morgan said, pulling Reid into his arms. "We can watch the Discovery channel or something, but I want you right here" the older man continued as he turned on the TV.

The Discovery Channel aired a documentary about fishing equipment through ages, which Reid found very interesting. Morgan fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

_Reid rambling facts about rambling, I couldn't help myself! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next one the boys will go back to work. _

_Don't forget to review!_

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

_No own *pouts*_

_Once again I struggled with a chapter. I sort of know where I want to take this story, but I'm struggling to get there. Where art thou my muse? _

_Oh and I do love all the wonderful reviews, glad to see that you guys seem to be enjoying this story, even though I'm having a difficult time with it! _

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 8**

**_Derek Morgan_**

Morgan felt conflicted. On one hand he really wanted to return to work now that Reid was feeling better. On the other hand he really enjoyed spending time alone with Reid. Spending the last couple of days at Reid's apartment had been great and Morgan loved every second of it. Not only because it felt good to be there for the younger man while coping with the aftermath of the anthrax poisoning, but Morgan felt truly happy and content In Reid's company.

Today however it was time to return to work. Morgan was excited to see his team again, the only interaction he had had with any of them was a short phone call with Garcia. _"I wonder what Hotch told them?" _Morgan thought. He was sure their unit chief was the reason behind no one calling or stopping by.

"Are you ready Pretty Boy?"

"Yes. Oh, no, I need…" Reid began, calling from the bedroom.

"Coffee?" Morgan filled in with a chuckle. "I have a travelling mug ready for you."

Reid's face lit up with a bright smile at the thought of coffee as he entered the living room where his lover handed him his coffee.

"Thanks Derek!" Reid said happily, giving Morgan a quick peck on the lips before moving towards the door, only to find himself being pulled to a stop by Morgan.

"Now is that all I get?" he asked his younger lover, with a mock hurt tone to his voice. "Here I've spent time making your coffee just the way you like it and I just get a quick peck. I thought you were supposed to love me, man."

"… Derek I- Of course I love you…" Reid began with a worried expression to his face.

"I'm just messing with you baby!" Morgan chuckled before pulling Reid closer, pressing a loving kiss on the younger man's lips. Reid moaned into the kiss and Morgan took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the other man's mouth. Reid tasted like his much to sweet coffee, however this was a taste he had grown very fond of.

Both men reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Come on, let's go to work. Now, are you sure…"

"Derek, I'm ready to go back! We've been through this already!"

"It's just that I'm sure Hotch…"

"Derek! I. Am. Ready. I love spending time with you, and I love that you've stuck by my side through this, but I miss working. I miss the team." Reid said, frowning.

"Alright alright, just wanted to make sure. No wipe that frown off your face and bring that travelling mug of yours down to my car!"

A big smile returned to Reid's face again at the thought of coffee.

* * *

"Boy Wonder!"

Morgan chuckled as he saw the technical analyst pull the young doctor into a large bear hug.

"I sure hope you're feeling better and that my Chocolate Adonis has been good to you!"

"Hey now Baby Girl, of course I've been good to the kid!"

"You better! Now honestly Junior G-man, how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right Garcia, thanks. Morgan has been very kind to keep me company." Reid replied as they walked into the bullpen.

"Spence! Morgan! Good to have you back!"

Morgan turned around in time to see JJ and Rossi walking down the stairs to the bull pen too greet the returning agents.

"Please don't tell me we have a case? I am behind at paperwork as is!" Reid pleaded.

"Relax kiddo, we just wanted to welcome you guys back!" Rossi said.

"Besides, it will take you what, 15 minutes to finish that paper work Pretty Boy" Morgan teased, Reid stuck out his tongue in response. _"I'd like that tongue elsewhere"_ Morgan thought before shrugging his head as he turned to sit down at his desk.

"Morgan, Reid, my office now!" Hotch's voice called.

As the two men entered the office of their unit chief Reid had a slightly worried expression.

"Relax Reid." Hotch began. "I just wanted to welcome you back and make sure you're feeling all right."

"Oh. I'm feeling fine Hotch" Reid claimed.

Hotch nodded. "That'll be all. Get to work, we've been two agents down for a while after all" the unit chief continued with a small smile. The two walked out of the office to return to the bullpen.

"Reid! Morgan!" an excited voice called. "Man, it's great to have you guys back, I've been really lonely down here by myself!"

"Good to see you Emily!" Reid responded, giving his friend a warm smile.

"Sure you have Prentiss, it's not like you usually spend most of your time here either at JJ's office or at Baby Girls lair."

"Hey, I do not!" Prentiss claimed, hitting Morgan on the back of his head.

"Whatever" Morgan chuckled as he settled at his desk.

* * *

Morgan spent most of his day watching his Pretty Boy work. He was mesmerized by the young doctor. In about three hours the genius had completed all his paper work. After getting his ninth cup of coffee Reid took about half of Morgan's files before settling down at his own desk, giving his older lover a shy smile. "Thanks" Morgan mouthed, smiling back at his lover.

The day continued in the same manner. After the entire team returned from lunch both Reid's and Morgan's paperwork was finished, causing Reid to start working on Prentiss' files.

"Damn kiddo, someone's excited to be back at work" Rossi chuckled. "Don't overwork yourself!"

"Yeah Pretty Boy, don't overdo it."

"Wait a second; you're just saying that because Reid already finished your paperwork!" Prentiss called.

"Why are you so behind on paperwork anyway, Prentiss?" Morgan teased.

"Because she spends most of her time here talking to either JJ or Garcia" Reid claimed without looking up from his desk.

"So not fair guys! I take it back, I'm not glad you're back" Prentiss called in a mock hurt voice before turning around to walk to Garcia's lair.

* * *

**_Emily Prentiss_**

As the end of the work day arrived she was sure something was going on between the two agents. Morgan had spent most of the day glancing at Reid, as Reid had grinned at the paperwork with a slight blush on his face from time to time. Sure, Reid was a genius and more or less a workaholic, but no one liked paperwork that much.

"JJ, do you think there's anything going on with those two?" she asked as Reid walked out, closely followed by Morgan.

_"Yes, something is definitely going on."_

* * *

_Alright so Prentiss is on to something. What will happen next?_

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

_I have unfortunately not won a crapload of money lately, so no own._

_Alright, first of all I am sorry this chapter has taken so long for me to complete. I've been working 14 hour days on top of a lot of other crap. Hopefully the next chapter will arrive sooner. _

_Warning: Explicit sexual content, male-male sexy times coming up!_

_Please review, it makes Zandii happy when you do!_

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 9**

**_Derek Morgan_**

It had been a week since Reid had returned to work. Morgan really wanted to tell the team that he and Reid were together but since his Pretty Boy did not want to tell anyone yet it would have to wait. _"Damn it baby, what do you do to me?" _Morgan thought to himself, a small smile spreading across his face glancing towards the younger man, fast asleep in the passenger seat. Before Reid had returned to work the couple had spent their time at Reid's apartment. Now however they spent most of their time off at Morgan's place.

It had taken Morgan some time to convince Reid to come to his apartment. The young doctor had been very nervous about meeting Clooney due to the "Reid effect" that usually meant kids and animals didn't like the younger man. Clooney however seemed to enjoy the company of the young doctor and spent all the time he could cuddled up next to the genius.

"Hey Pretty Boy, time to wake up."

They had just returned from a case. The case had been a short one and the UnSub had been caught within 24 hours of their arrival. This however meant a serious lack of sleep since they hadn't had the time to rest during the case. Reid had fallen asleep as soon as he sat down in Morgan's car.

"Hmmff…"

"Come on Spencer, you can sleep inside."

"But I'm tiiired!" Reid whined.

"If you don't get your gorgeous ass out of the car I'll have to carry you."

Reid stuck his tongue out to Morgan followed by a pout before getting out of the car. Morgan took their go bags and followed Reid towards his house.

"Derek! You're back!" a voice called from behind him.

"Maddie, hi" he laughed, watching a woman almost being dragged forward by a very excited Clooney. "Thank you very much for watching him!"

"My pleasure as always. Hi Spencer!" she smiled and handed Clooney's leash to Morgan. "I was just heading back from his evening walk when I saw your car parked so I figured I'd just come over with him."

"Damn Clooney, calm down! I better go Maddie, thanks again!" Morgan said as Clooney dragged him towards the house where Reid stood waving goodbye to Maddie.

"Hey Clooney, nice to see you too" Reid said tiredly, patting the dog. When inside Morgan made the dog had foot and water before following his lover up the stairs to the bedroom. The younger man fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, mumbling "I love you" as he did so.

"I love you too Spencer Reid, I love you too" Morgan smiled and cuddled up next to his lover, hoping that no new case would arrive so they could have the weekend off.

* * *

_"I don't want to wake up, this dream is too good"_ Morgan thought, keeping his eyes shut tight. In his dream Spencer had kissed, nipped and licked his way down Morgan's neck towards his chest while hands had been brushing against his sensible nipples.

"Ah!" he felt a wet tounge slowly twirling around one of the stiff nubs. _"Wait a second, this is not a dream?" _ Morgan thought. He opened his eyes and glanced down to the incredible sight of Spencer Reid licking his nipple. "Fuck Pretty Boy!"

"Good morning Derek" Reid smiled

"Damn right it's a good morning" he replied as he pulled the young man up to give him a passionate kiss. Reid had grown more confident as time passed, but never had he initiated something in this manner.

"So it's okay then, me… you know?" the younger man mumbled.

"Ah baby, have you heard me complain? It's more than okay!" Morgan chuckled pulling his lover into another kiss. He pushed the young doctor down on the bed and kissed his way down, stopping to nibble at the young man's collarbone.

"Mmm Derek" Reid breathed. "AH!" the genius gasped when Morgan bit down harder, marking his lover.

Morgan continued his quest downwards, stopping briefly to pinch the other man's nipple and licking the other. Enjoying the sounds of his now panting lover he made his way to the obvious bulge visible through the young doctor's boxers.

"Derek, please…"

Without hesitation Morgan pulled down Reid's boxers, part of him wanting to take the man here and now.

"ANGHH!" the other man yelled as Morgan put the shivering erection in his mouth. He felt Reid squirming as he started bobbing his head up and down.

"Ahh! Der… Derek! Please, need… Ugnn… Need you!"

_"Damn he is hot when he begs" _Morgan thought as he reached for the lube placed conveniently on the nightstand. As much as he enjoyed teasing the younger man he felt far too impatient and turned on to do so now.

After spreading his younger lover's legs he covered his fingers with lube, placing one finger at Reid's puckered hole. Morgan paused for a second and looked up at the other man. Reid's eyes were hazy with lust.

"Please Derek, I need you… AAAHH!" the genius whimpered as Morgan's finger entered him.

Morgan paused, waiting for Reid to adjust. After a few seconds he began pulling the digit in and out at a slow pace. As the other man continued to whimper Morgan picked up the pace, pulling the finger in and out of the other man quickly. Soon he added a second finger, only pausing for a second before he continued moving the fingers at a quick pace.

"AGGNHH! FUCK! DEREK!" the young doctor yelled. "Please, more!"

With a grin on his face Morgan scissored his fingers and bent them. The action caused the other man to violently buck his hips and scream out in painful pleasure as Morgan had hit his prostate.

"Ahhh! Derek, I wanna cum!" Reid whimpered.

"Then let go Pretty boy."

That was all it took for Reid to reach his release as he came with long spurts over his abdomen. "Keep going please Derek" the young doctor said between his heavy pants.

Not needing more encouragement Morgan continued pulling his fingers in and out of the other man, carefully avoiding the prostate. When he added a third finger Reid was panting and whimpering so heavily that Morgan couldn't stop himself from reaching down with his other and to stroke his own needy erection.

"Derek aahh! Need you!"

"What do you need baby?"

"You in... Ahn! I want you in me! I want you to fuck me!"

"Damn Spencer, you have no idea how sexy you are when you speak like that! And how incredibly gorgeous you look right now!" Morgan said, unable to keep back a moan as he noticed Reid once again had a full erection.

He reached for the lube again, covering his length thoroughly before he placed it at Reid's entrance. Carefully and slowly he entered the young man. When his entire length was inside he paused to let Reid adjust, watching lustfully as the young doctor breathed heavily.

"Okay, move please" the young man panted.

Morgan moved, first at a slow pace. Quickly the other man began begging for more. Morgan was more than happy to oblige as his need for release had grown too large. He quickened his pace, changing the angle from time to time, looking for that sweet spot.

"UGGGNHH! DEREKHH!" Read screamed when Morgan hit the prostate. Keeping this angle Morgan set an almost brutal pace causing as the other man's screams became very high pitch.

"Ah fuuck! So tight" Morgan moaned before roughly biting down on his lover's neck, causing said man to scream out even more in pleasure. Morgan could feel Reid coming closer to his release. He continued slamming into the younger man's prostate.

"DEREKKH! I HAVE TO… AHHN!" Reid yelped as he reached his release for the second time, cumming over his and Morgan's chest. When his lover reached his release the muscles of his tight channel brutally massaged Morgan's length.

"Fuuuck!" Morgan moaned loudly, as he came in long spurts inside his lover before collapsing.

* * *

When Morgan was finished with his much needed shower and walked back out to his bedroom he found a sleepy-looking Reid sitting on his bed. Reid had fallen back to sleep, something the genius did often after having an orgasm.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Morgan said, smiling towards his lover. Reid attempted to smile back before mumbling something Morgan couldn't hear. "What was that, Pretty Boy?" he asked

"... coffee..." was all he heard as his lover mumbled again.

"Get a quick shower babe, and I'll make sure the coffee is ready when you're done"

Reid nodded in reply and made his way towards the bathroom, pausing in front of Morgan and gave him a quick peck on the lips. With a smile on his face Morgan watched Reid leave the room before making his way to the kitchen to put on some coffee. Suddenly his phone went off, causing Morgan to jump slightly in surprise.

"Hey Baby Girl!"

"Well hello Hot Stuff! Just calling to ask if I can come over, I am completely and utterly bored out of my mind!"

"Sure thing sweet cheeks! Reid's here too."

"And what, if I may ask, is my boy wonder doing at your place this early on a Saturday?"

"He fell asleep in the car on when we got back from the case. I doubted he would have the energy to climb all those stairs at his place so I let him sleep in the guest room. " Morgan replied, hoping he convinced her.

"So no tasty boy on boy lovin' to play into my fantasies? You disappoint me Angel Face!"

"Aaw Mama, always such a dirty mind! See ya soon!"

"You bet! Garcia out!"

If she hadn't before Morgan knew Garcia definitely suspected something was up now. The thought of Garcia knowing about his relationship with Reid made him feel really happy. Sooner than he had expected he heard the ringing of his doorbell. _"Damn she's quick! I haven't even had the time to warn Spencer of her arrival!"_ Morgan thought as he hurried to the door, closely followed by an excited Clooney, too greet Garcia, as cheerful and bubbly as ever. They sat down in the kitchen with a cup of coffee each.

All of a sudden Reid walked quickly into the kitchen. To anyone who knew him it was clear his only thought at this point was to get coffee. Reid didn't even notice the two seated at the table. As soon as she saw the young doctor Garcia squealed excitedly.

"EEEEK! Oh my GOD! Boy Wonder, is that a LOVE BITE I see on your neck?!"

* * *

_Aaw Garcia, how I love your complete and utter awesomeness!_

_Please review! I am not above begging! ;)_

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

_No own._

_This is a short side-track, not completely unlike chapter 6. Don't hate me ;)_

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 10**

**_David Rossi_**

When they walked out of the jet after returning from their last case Rossi was certain something was going on with the two male agents on his team. He was also certain their unit chief knew something he didn't. During the entire flight back from Tennessee Reid and Morgan had taken turns in glancing at each other, grinning. The two agents had probably thought no one was noticing their behavior. Once Rossi noticed Hotch catching Morgan's eyes, only to give him a small smile, which in itself was very un-Hotch, atleast while on the job.

Rossi got in his car with a goal. He was to drive to Hotch's home to ask him about the agents. The younger men had always been close, and he knew Reid tended to be attracted to males. Morgan was the only one the kid really trusted. Although Rossi had to admit that he was surprised that Morgan would accept having romantic feelings towards another man after his past with Buford.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" Hotch asked surprised as he opened his door.

"Morning Aaron. I need to ask you something, may I come in?"

Hotch nodded and stepped aside to let the senior agent step inside. "Coffee?"

"Yes please" he replied and sat down on the coach in Hotch's living room. When the unit chief returned he handed Rossi his coffee and sat down on the coach as well.

"Alright Dave, what did you want to ask me?"

"Are you aware of the relationship between Morgan and Reid?" Rossi asked bluntly

"They told you?" Hotch asked, almost sounding chocked.

"No, they have said nothing. I have noticed changes in their behavior. Small things, sure, but still something is different. And I've noticed you noticing too Aaron, which convinces me you know what's going on."

"You are such a profiler Dave. Yes, something is going on and I know about it. I will not however discuss it further with you right now, I think this is something Morgan and Reid should tell you themselves."

"Well Aaron, for all it's worth I'm glad you seem to support them. I know it can't be easy in your position as their boss with all the fraternization rules"

"And who are responsible for most of those rules?" Hotch asked jokingly. "They both deserve to be happy, and if they find happiness with each other I will not complain, as long as it doesn't affect their work. So far it hasn't."

"Ah, is it my fault the FBI doesn't support their agents having a good time? I did have a lot of fun putting the damn fraternization in place" Rossi replied shrugging his head a little.

When Rossi was driving home he was thinking about Reid and Morgan. _"They both have been through so much crap. Good thing they've finally seemed to find something really good. I hope they feel comfortable letting the rest of us know about them soon enough" _he thought. His thoughts soon drifted over to all the good times spent that made the FBI out in rules against fraternization between agents, smiling to himself.

* * *

_Hopefully you enjoyed looking into the mind of David Rossi. Next chapter is already finished, just need to proof-read it. Will upload it tomorrow. _

_Until then, please REVIEW! :D You know I love it when you do!_

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

_Do I really have to remind myself that I don't own Criminal Minds? (Maybe if I'm really nice I might get the show as a Christmas gift from santa!)_

_So, back to the situation at Morgan's house. What will happen now that Garcia has spotted the mark Morgan left on Reid? :)_

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 11**

**_Spencer Reid_**

He had his goal clearly set. The need for coffee had grown much more acute during his shower. The only thing, it seemed, that could let the coffee wait was Morgan. He spotted the coffeemaker in the kitchen, not taking in his surrounding as he made is way towards the coffee. As he poured sugar into his coffee he heard a squeal that sounded very familiar.

"EEEEK! Oh my GOD! Boy Wonder, is that a LOVE BITE I see on your neck?!"

Reid froze as he took in the words, now realizing who had spoken. He slowly turned while drinking some of his coffee. At the table he saw a very excited looking Penelope Garcia, and across the table from her sat his lover with a mortified expression.

"Garcia…" he mumbled, taking a large sip from his coffee, his eyes fixed at the floor. His mumbles where followed by a long awkward silence. Reid glanced up again, Garcia still looked very excited. He met Morgan's eyes, glaring at him for not giving any warning that they had company.

"Pretty Boy…" Morgan began an apologizing expression on his face.

"Gah! Tell me! TELL ME!"

"Wait, what?" Reid blurted out, only now realizing what Garcia actually had said. He rushed to the nearest mirror which was placed in Morgan's hallway. "What the…!" he gasped when he saw the very obvious bite mark on his neck. "DEREK REALLY?!" Feeling very embarrassed by the situation, an angry blush spread across his face.

Morgan and Garcia had both followed Reid to the hallway. The female tried, but failed, to suppress an intense giggle.

"Oh my god! Is it really true that my Chocolate Adonis and my Junior G-man are an item?" Garcia asked, jumping up and down a bit, looking completely amazed with happiness.

Reid was too embarrassed to speak; he simply glared at Morgan as he moved forward to take his coffee which Morgan was holding. _"This is all his fault! He shouldn't have bitten be where it could be seen!"_ he thought. Morgan chuckled, causing Reid to pout. Unfortunately this only caused Morgan to chuckle more as he pulled Reid to him to place a peck on the younger man's lips.

"Aaww!" Garcia sighed.

Instinctively Reid kissed back. Soon he felt his older lover's tongue against his bottom lip. As he moaned into the kiss Morgan took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pulling Reid closer to him with one hand in his hair and one around his lower back. Reid placed the hand that was not holding the coffee-mug behind the other man's neck.

"Wow, this is so HOT! Great fuel for my imagination! Now where is that phone, I want to take a picture!"

Reid broke the kiss at Garcia's words. He had completely forgotten someone else was present. A blush spread across his face once more and he hid his face at Morgan's shoulder.

"Damn you Derek, this is NOT how I wanted people to find out about us" Reid mumbled.

"I hate to tell you this baby, but you gave it away all by yourself. You could have said you had a hot date or something."

"Oh boy wonder, you shouldn't be embarrassed! I don't blame you for wanting some delicious chocolate loving!" Garcia exclaimed before pulling Reid and Morgan into a bear hug.

* * *

Garcia stuck around most of the day, asking for detailed information about everything the couple had been up to. Her need for detailed information made Reid spend most of the time looking like a tomato and letting Morgan do most of the talking. However Reid was quite happy that Garcia knew, this meant they could relax a bit more at work. It felt nice being able to let Morgan hold him when someone else was around; this made the relationship feel more real. They had made her promise not to tell the others just yet, much to the eccentric woman's dismay.

When Garcia left Morgan took Clooney for a walk as Reid began preparing dinner. He thought about his mother, he had yet to tell her about his relationship with Morgan. Somehow he didn't want to tell her something this important in a letter.

He also suspected she would want to meet Morgan. She had always been very supportive when it came to her son's sexuality, 'love is love' she believed. Maybe they could go to Vegas for their annual leave that was coming up in a few months. _"He would probably not mind going to Vegas. But wait, maybe he'll want to go to Chicago to visit his family! What if they don't approve of this? Of us?" _Reid thought, feeling almost panicked at the thought.

"Wow, Pretty Boy, what's going on?" Morgan asked worriedly as he walked into the kitchen.

"I… Well I was just thinking…"

"About what Spencer?" the older man asked, pulling Reid into his lap as he sat down on a chair, wrapping his arms around the young doctor.

"First my mother. Then your family. I was thinking that they, your family I mean, probably won't like this, us… Well me. I mean they would probably prefer if you…" Reid was interrupted by a loving kiss.

"Pretty boy, Spencer. I love you. Now, I know for sure that momma won't mind, she really likes you, and she had no problem accepting me coming out as bisexual. Sarah and Desi both really like you to, and Sarah also really supported me when I came out. Desi struggled with the news, but when she learns how much I love you I refuse to believe she wouldn't accept this relationship. To hell with anyone who doesn't see how good we are. You mean everything to me Spencer Reid."

"Really?" Reid replied weakly.

"Really. Spencer, I have never ever felt this strongly about anyone before. I will never leave you by choice. This is real."

Reid could do nothing but smile at his lover.

"Derek I love you so much, and I actually believe you when you say you won't leave. I trust you, and if it's up to me I will never let you go."

* * *

_So, Garcia knows! Well and Rossi of course, but can anyone be surprised Ross would suspect something?_

_I have also been thinking about maybe writing about a case, but I'm not sure I'll be any good at it. If you want I can give it a shot, what do you think?_

_Please review, makes my day to read your reviews!_

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

_No own._

_Some of you might have noticed the issues I had when I tried to post chapter 11. I ended up accidentally reposting chapter 8, never will I try to use my phone for posting stories again. My bad guys! Anyway here be chapter 12!_

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 12**

**_Derek Morgan_**

Morgan was frustrated and a little confused. The last couple of weeks had been eventful to say the least. The team had been working back-to-back cases allowing Morgan to spend little time alone with Reid, due to their rule about being 100% professional at work, well as professional as they usually acted anyway. George Foyet had murdered Hotch's ex-wife Haley and stabbed their boss nine times. The man had been a complete mess, but who could blame him?

When Hotch was cleared to return to work Morgan thought everything would return to normal, at least close to normal. He had been wrong. During their last case Hotch had asked him to do work he never had before, something that confused Morgan deeply at the time. Now he knew the reason to Hotch's strange requests, Morgan was to replace Hotch as temporary unit chief, and the extra work he had been made to do was simply those of a unit chief.

The up side of being made unit chief was clear. Garcia had managed to get him his own office. She had it ready when the team returned from his first case with Morgan in charge. The downside, the paperwork. Morgan had always hated doing paperwork, and being in charge had more then doubled his usual amount. It was two days after their return from the last case and Morgan still wasn't finished. He felt like he lived at the BAU, and he still hadn't been able to spend much time with his Pretty Boy.

"Morgan?"

The voice came from the doorway of his office. It was the most beautiful voice in the world to Morgan, it was the voice of Spencer Reid. He couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey Pretty Boy"

"I brought you coffee" Reid said gently.

"Thank you" Morgan replied gratefully.

"Have you stopped being your stubborn self yet? Would you let me help you with the paperwork?"

Reid had offered time after time to help out with the paperwork; the genius always finished his own very quickly due to his ability to read 20 000 words per minute.

"Reid…" Morgan began.

"Morgan. Derek. Please just let me help. I feel like I haven't seen much of you lately. You spend most of your time here, and I get it. We agreed to be 'Morgan and Reid' at work, but…"

"You miss being 'Derek and Spencer'" Morgan began. "I know I miss it too."

"Then let me help you! So we can leave this place and be Derek and Spencer!"

Morgan sighed. "You know I really hate paperwork. I guess I could use some help."

Reid simply beamed, took more then half of the remaining files and headed back towards his desk in the bull pen.

None of the boys had noticed JJ standing outside Morgan's office.

* * *

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

Morgan and were cuddled up together on the coach in Morgan's living room watching the Discovery channel. Well, Reid was watching, Morgan was half asleep.

"I've been thinking… I think we should let the rest of the team know about us. I mean, if you want them to of course. If you don't that's fine, if you…" Reid came to an abrupt stop when Morgan kissed him.

"I think I really like this way of shutting you up Pretty Boy" Morgan grinned. "And I've told you this before, whenever you're ready to let the rest of the team know I'm all for it."

"I was just thinking that you've changed your mind or something, or that you being in charge might have, you know, changed your feelings" Reid mumbled.

"Spencer, that doesn't even make sense. Why would me being in charge change how I feel about you?"

"The dynamic in relationships for couples who work together changes in 67% of the cases when one person is promoted and ranks higher than the other. That number is probably higher when the one being promoted becomes…" Reid's ramble was once again interrupted by Morgan's lips.

"Pretty boy, we are not part of those statistics. Nothing will change how I feel about you. I love you. Besides, my 'promotion' is only temporary, Hotch will be back in charge soon enough."

"A temporary promotion is still a promotion. Do you like it? Being in charge I mean?"

"It's fine" Morgan shrugged. "Calling the shot's while on cases was sort of… fun? Might not be the right word. And I love having my own office. But honestly, I'm starting to think the downside to being unit chief is greater than the reward. The amount of paperwork is crazy; I completely understand why Hotch practically lives at the office."

"Well Derek, like I've said time after time, I'd be more than happy to help out with that. And yes, I _know_ you feel like you should be able to handle it on your own, but honestly… You never hesitated to sneak your paperwork in my stack in the past; you don't have to stop now."

Morgan felt an intense warmth spreading. _"This man is incredible" _he thought. _"Completely selfless and caring. How did I not realize earlier just how special he is?"_

Reid snuggled closer to Morgan and rested his head against his shoulder. "I love you too Derek" the younger man said, and Morgan placed a kiss on the top of his lover's head. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company.

"Did you know that the national anthem of Sweden is unique? It's the only national anthem in the world that includes other countries then the country itself. The swedes sing that they want to live and die in Scandinavia. It was written by Richard Dybeck in 1866."

"Where the HELL did that come from Spence?" Morgan asked, laughing.

"The documentary I was watching now while you were asleep was about northern Europe. It reminded me of what I've read about different national anthems."

Morgan could do nothing but laugh at the, to him, completely random information. "Have I ever told you how I really love your complete weirdness?"

Reid answered Morgan's question with a pout. That very pout Morgan always found very irresistible. He leaned in to kiss the pout away.

"So… Do I have to call you 'Boss' from now on?"

* * *

_Liked it, hated it, let me know!  
The statistics are completely made up by myself. The part about the Swedish national anthem is true however (atleast from what I've learnt in school)_

_I've also uploaded another story. It is Morgan/Hotch slash (ish) and it's called "I'm not gay, am I?" If the pairing doesn't scare you off please read it ^^_

_Next chapter will probably be another one of my small side-tracks.  
And I also want to remind me how much I luuuv it when you review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_No own._

_I have been informed that Hotch wasn't stabbed when Hailey died, don't know why I got this mixed up. I just don't like the reaper-episodes much and wanted to get that part over with honestly. I will not change chapter 12, let's just pretend it happened this way._

_This is another side-track, a bit longer than my previous side-tracks, but still short. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 13**

_**Jennifer Jereau**_

She had been on her way to Morgan's office to talk to their new unit chief. Now however JJ could not remember the reason she had wanted to speak to Morgan in the first place.

"... We agreed to be 'Morgan and Reid' at work but…" she heard Reid's voice say.

"You miss being 'Derek and Spencer'. I know I miss it too" Morgan's voice continued.

"Derek and Spencer? They never use the others given name, even outside of work!" JJ thought.

"Then let me help you! So we can leave this place and be Derek and Spencer!" she heard Reid's voice again.

Now realizing she had came to an abrupt halt JJ turned and hurried back to her office. What the hell was going on with Spence and Morgan? Something had obviously changed, they have never addressed each other with their given names before, why start now after working together for years?

"… are they?" JJ thought out loud, not able to finish her thought. Quickly she hurried out of her office again. She had to speak to someone about this. "Garcia!" JJ called out as she knocked on the door of the door to the eccentric woman's lair. When she got no response JJ realized that Garcia had taken a personal day since they had no cases.

"Emily!" JJ exclaimed after hurrying to the bullpen, earning a confused look from both Prentiss and Reid. "Can I speak to you for a moment Emily?" JJ asked the other female agent, much calmer this time.

"Sure" Prentiss replied slightly confused before standing up and following JJ to her office.

"Do you know if anything's going on between Spence and Morgan? I overheard them talking just now about how they miss being 'Derek and Spencer'."

"Wow, really? Well, I did ask you a few weeks ago if you thought anything was going on between them, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you did. Well have you noticed anything after that?"

"Honestly, no, not really. And I've been watching them trying to figure out if something's going on, but they've been acting like they always has around each other. I almost started to believe I was imagining things before, but the 'Derek and Spencer' thing you overheard definitely convinces me I was right in the first place."

"Hmm. Maybe we should talk to Garcia about this? If anyone on the team would know if they are involved it would be her. She is the only one who would be really upset if she didn't know something this juicy."

"Yes, Garcia would know more. Should we call her? Or maybe head over to her place after work?"

"I… As much as I'd like to know what she knows right now I think it might be better to have this conversation out of the office. We'll go to her place after work."

* * *

They had given Garcia a quick call to let her know they would be stopping by.

"Do you think she knows?" Prentiss asked

"Either way she will most likely be very loud about it" JJ giggled.

They walked towards Garcia's building in silence, JJ carrying the Chinese food they had brought for all of them to have for dinner.

"Welcome welcome my pretties, to the incredible place that is the home of the most perfect tech-goddess in existence!" Garcia greeted them before giving each of her visitors a big hug.

"Hi Garcia, how was your day off?" Prentiss asked.

"Uneventful. Why I thought it was necessary to take a day off I don't remember. What do I owe the pleasure of your fine company this evening?"

"We want to ask you something." Prentiss began.

"Or maybe tell you something?" JJ continued. "We're not sure you actually know anything about this."

"Ladies, have I ever let you down with my incredible knowledge in the past? If it's worth knowing I'm sure I know!"

Both JJ and Prentiss laughed warmly to the bubbly woman's words.

"Well it's about Spence and Morgan" JJ said.

Garcia froze slightly at her words, obviously struggling to keep her face from changing expression.

"You do know something!" Prentiss yelled excitedly.

"Yes, obviously you do! Spill!" JJ yelled, equally excited.

"I can't. I do know, of course I do, I know everything" Garcia began. "Unfortunately though I've been sworn to secrecy."

"What if we tell you what we think we know, that you obviously do know?"

Garcia only nodded excitedly in response.

"We think they are in some sort of romantic relationship."

"Yes, today I overheard them speaking in Morgan's office. Spence was saying that they agreed to be 'Morgan and Reid' at work and they both seemed to agree that they miss being 'Derek and Spencer'" JJ said.

"This was before Reid walked back to the bullpen with a rather big stack of files he didn't have before. And some weeks ago, when Reid returned from sick leave, he didn't seem to mind doing most of Morgan's paperwork. Not that he usually complain when we sneak him our files, but he don't do the extra work happily. Sure he is a bit weird, but no one likes paperwork that much."

Garcia was practically squirming in her seat after listening to what the others had said.

"GAH! I just can't do this! YES! Yes my Chocolate God of thunder and my Junior G-man are involved!"

* * *

_Alright, so now the entire team knows about them. Of course, Morgan and Reid doesn't know they all know. I could have some fun with that._

_Oh and to respond to one of my regular reviewers, , I do not plan to forget about this story, no need to worry. I'm very anal about finishing what I started so it will be finished! There will probably not be many more chapters, but most likely I will also write a sequel!_

_As usual Zandii get's really happy when she receives reviews! *Hugs and kisses*_


	14. Chapter 14

_As usual, No own *pouts*_

_I apologize for the delay in this chapter. To be honest I have been writing, but I got inspired elsewhere and started to write a new story. (I won't post it for a while, I want to finish this one first). I am about half-way done with the next chapter so you shouldn't have to wait too long. _

_To be able to make this chapter work for me I added a POV change. Hopefully you guys don't mind. :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 14**

**_Spencer Reid_**

"Oh come on Spence! It will be fun!"

"JJ, I don't feel like going out."

"Come on Reid! Everyone's going!" Prentiss interjected. "Even Hotch and Rossi said they'd join this time!"

"And Morgan? You asked him?" Reid asked. They had made a semi-plan to spend a quiet weekend at home.

"Come on Reid, you know Morgan's always in."

"What am I in on?" Morgan asked.

Prentiss jumped slightly in surprise as Morgan spoke behind her.

"Oh, hey Morgan. We're trying to convince Reid to go out with us. Even Hotch and Rossi agreed to come! You're in, right?"

Reid watched Morgan shoot him a quick apologetic look before speaking.

"As you so nicely put it Prentiss, I'm always in" Morgan grinned.

Reid felt a slightly disappointed feeling spreading in him. He had looked forward to spending some alone-time with Morgan. _"I have only myself to blame, I was the one who wanted to keep this relationship hidden" _he thought. He smiled slightly, his smile directed at Morgan, but JJ and Prentiss looked pleased.

"Fine, I'll come."

"It'll be fun Pretty Boy, promise!" Morgan winked at him.

* * *

**_Penelope Garcia_**

"If you're a brave one, please enter!" Garcia answered as there was a knock on the door to her lair.

"Hey Garcia!" JJ said as she and Prentiss stepped into the room.

"Hello my pretties! How's the plan going?"

"Well we've managed to convince Reid to come out with us all tonight!" Prentiss said.

"Yes, and he was much easier to convince this time. As soon as Morgan agreed to come, so did Spence!" JJ continued.

"Aaw our Boy Wonder, too predictable! Hopefully it will all come out tonight. They are oh so cute together!"

"Do you think the other boys know about them?" JJ asked.

"Are you really calling Hotch and Rossi 'boys'?" Prentiss asked, laughing.

"The boss man knows" Garcia began. "Apparently he witnessed my Chocolate Adonis wrapping his arms around Junior G-man saying something along he lines of 'I love you'."

"I would be surprised if Rossi didn't suspect anything" Prentiss said, still chuckling slightly about JJ calling Hotch and Rossi 'boys'. "I mean, I doubt anyone would be able to keep anything hidden from that man."

"You're probably right. I also doubt either of them would do anything to pressure them into telling the rest of us. Luckily I'm not as patient!" JJ claimed.

"You both are lucky I'm the all knowing goddess! And that Hot Stuff Chocolate God of thunder wasn't all too discreet to where he places his love-bites!"

* * *

**_Spencer Reid_**

As the end of the day grew closer Reid walked up to Morgan's office.

"Morgan?" he asked, standing in the doorway to the open office.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" Morgan replied, a warm smile spreading on his face.

Reid couldn't help but to smile himself when he saw his lover's wonderful smile. After a quick glance around him he spoke.

"I'm still coming to your place tonight, right? Even though we have to go out?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But if we had…"

"Yes I know we could've spent this evening alone if we had told the others" Reid began after having stepped into the office. "But I'm still scared. What if the others don't approve? What if everything changes and they…" he rambled.

"Hey, Pretty boy… Reid. Calm down. I don't blame you for wanting to wait, okay? And I still doubt the others will have anything against this, they all want both of us to be happy you know?"

"I guess…" Reid began.

"Hey guys! Ready to take off?" Prentiss interrupted from the doorway.

"You bet!" Morgan replied happily.

"Sure…" Reid mumbled sourly, causing Prentiss to glare at him before turning to leave.

"Spence" Morgan began quietly. "Just try to relax and have a nice evening out with friends, we will have our time alone later."

"I know" Reid sighed. "It's just… Bars and clubs are not my thing" he continued before walking towards the door.

After a short drive the team arrived at a bar they frequently visited when they decided to go out.

"I'll get the first round!" Garcia announced. "A little help Hot Stuff?" she asked Morgan.

"Anything for you mama!" Morgan replied.

Reid sat down next to JJ, already feeling completely out of his comfort zone due to the loud music.

"Relax Spence, try to enjoy yourself" JJ said with a small smile.

Reid gave a slight nod and tried to return her smile. Soon Garcia and Morgan arrived with their drinks. Morgan sat down across the table from Reid and Garcia sat next to Morgan. For a while they sat down, enjoying their drinks and being able to relax in each others company. Reid was a little surprised that he actually was having fun.

"Dance with me!" a rather tipsy Garcia said to Morgan as she tried to pull him to the dance floor a while later. Instantly Morgan got up and followed Garcia to the dance floor, only to seconds later being accompanied by JJ and Prentiss.

Reid remained seated with Hotch and Rossi who were involved in a heated discussion Reid paid no attention to. Instead he watched Morgan with mixed emotions. Part of him thought about just how sexy Morgan was moving around like that. A bigger part of him however felt a little jealous, even though his lover was dancing with the girls from the team. JJ and Garcia soon returned to the table, leaving Morgan to dance with Prentiss.

As they sat down they quickly emerged in an conversation of their own. Reid was still watching Morgan out of the corner of his eyes.

"Reid? Earth to Reid!"

"Huh?" he exclaimed, jolting slightly in surprise when Garcia practically screamed his name.

"Do you want another drink?" Garcia asked.

Reid watched Morgan on the dance floor for a few seconds. Prentiss was now dancing with another guy, leaving Morgan open for all the girls who usually approached the dark skinned agent. Sure enough, within moments Morgan was surrounded by four girls.

"Yes please" Reid sighed. If Morgan were to dance with a bunch of pretty girls he needed to drink.

A few minutes later Garcia returned with a tray full of shots.

"And that's my queue to leave; this is getting to heavy for me!" Rossi chuckled. "Have fun kids!"

"Wait a second Dave, I'll join you!" Hotch said, downing the rest of his beer. "See you all Monday. Don't let Reid drink too much" Hotch told the table as he left.

Reid still had all his focus on Morgan as he was dancing. Without thinking about it he took a shot and downed it, followed by an instant buzz. He suddenly felt extremely jealous. Sure, he trusted his lover, but it bothered him that he got so much attention. The fact that Morgan was widely known as a 'ladies-man' didn't help.

Not knowing how to handle everything he felt Reid took another shot. He didn't realize that the conversation had come to an abrupt stop at the table and that Garcia and JJ was watching him.

The dancing grew more intense and when two girls started running their hands all over his lover's body Reid had enough. After quickly downing a third shot he marched to the dance floor. His eyes met Morgan's, surprise obvious in the other man's face.

"Spence…" Morgan began as he moved away from two disappointed looking girls.

Without thinking Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan to pull him in for a kiss. He didn't care anymore.

Without hesitation Morgan returned and deepened the kiss, which soon evolved into something not far from a make-out session. Suddenly Reid realized they were in a public place and with that he broke the kiss.

"Damn it Pretty Boy!" Morgan whispered.

For a second Reid began to panic, but when he saw the loving expression on his lover's face he calmed down. A moment later he heard the cheering from the table they had occupied. He turned and saw all three girls of the team siting there with thrilled expression, causing Reid to blush. When he looked at his lover once again the older man had a huge grin on his face.

Reid felt Morgan's hands on each side of his face and within moments Morgan's lips were crushing against his own. He didn't feel the urge to complain. _"Probably because of the alcohol"_ he thought, but as he felt his lover's tongue brushing against his lips he couldn't think anymore. From that moment nothing else existed, there was only him and Morgan.

"Let's get out of here baby" Morgan whispered in his ear as the kiss broke.

* * *

_Alright another chapter! Love it/hate it, let me know!_

_My guess is that there will be one or two more chapters to this story, but if there's any interest I wouldn't mind writing a sequel. (After finishing some of my other fics I've started, apparently I'm easily distracted when it comes to writing fics)_

_Virtual boxes of chocolate will be gifted to anyone who reviews! (a)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Here we go again, no frikkin own. It's depressing._

_This chapter contains explicit sexual content. Pure smut pretty much from start. Don't like don't read._

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 15**

_**Derek Morgan**_

As they walked out of the bar Morgan was thrilled. He was thrilled that the others knew about him and Reid, but most of all he was thrilled at Reid's reaction when the girls he had been dancing with had began to touch him. _"Baby Girl definitely had something to do with this, I have to remember to thank her"_ he thought as he and Reid hurried towards his car. Jealous Reid was incredibly hot.

"Pretty Boy?"

"Yes Derek?"

"Are you okay? I mean with what just happened? Prentiss and JJ finding out?"

Reid was quiet for a few moments. Morgan felt his lover's eyes on him as he was driving.

"Surprisingly yes. And I don't think it's due to the alcohol either. I mean, I don't feel like it's because of the alcohol anyway. Also, I think Emily and JJ already knew they didn't look surprised" he rambled. "And… I think it was about time. I really didn't enjoy seeing you dancing with those girls…"

"Hey, Spence, you know that meant nothing, right?" he asked carefully as he stopped at a red light.

"Yes I know" Reid replied with a smile. "And it's my own fault, it was me who wanted to keep us hidden. Still doesn't mean I enjoyed it though. You are mine."

Morgan stared at Reid for a few seconds. A honk from the car behind made him realize the light had turned green. He started the car, still surprised. Never had he heard the young doctor speak like that, claiming him. It was hot as hell.

"Damn baby, possessive much?" he asked with a grin.

Reid didn't speak, but Morgan saw an almost mischievous grin spread on his lover's face. He was up to something. Morgan couldn't wait to find out what. Reid rarely initiated intimacy and when he did he never tried to take charge. Morgan had for a while been fantasizing about Reid being in control, he wanted his younger lover to take him.

The realization that he really wanted to be fucked by Reid had been surprising, but the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. Hopefully it could happen tonight.

When they were about 10 minutes away from Morgan's place he felt Reid's hand stroking his thigh. The stroking became more intense by the second and when he felt Reid's hand at his crotch he tried, but failed, to suppress a moan. The sound clearly egged his lover on as his movements became bolder.

"Fuck!" he gasped as Reid roughly squeezed his crotch. Morgan already had a raging hard-on.

When they finally parked the car at Morgan's house he pulled his lover with him and quickly went into his house.

As soon as the door closed Reid pushed him up against the wall and kissed him passionately. They were interrupted within seconds by a barking Clooney. Morgan quickly opened the door to the backyard letting the dog out.

He hadn't realized Reid had followed him and moments later he found himself pressed against the wall again with Reid's lips crushing against his. Morgan moaned into the kiss when he felt Reid's tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. Instinctively he fought for dominance, but he quickly gave up.

Reid broke the kiss with a smirk and began to kiss his way down Morgan's neck. Morgan shivered in pleasure as Reid's hands found their way in under his shirt, one hand roaming over his stomach and the other pinching his nipple. Morgan felt his breath fasten and he began to undo the buttons of Reid's shirt. Reid pulled Morgan's shirt over his head and pulled Morgan with him towards the bedroom.

Morgan felt himself being pushed down onto his bed. He watched Reid as the younger man removed his shirt, his vision slightly blurred with lust. The young doctor crawled onto the bed next to Morgan. He grunted when Reid kissed and nibbled his way down to his nipples. The younger man bit down lightly on the stiff nub as his hand caressed the other.

"Ah! Spence, so good!" he groaned.

Reid sat up and unbuckled Morgan's belt. With a quick pull from the younger man he found himself without pants. Reid's hands ran all over Morgan's body, stopping at Morgan's crotch, stroking his full erection through his boxers.

Morgan pulled Reid in for another passionate kiss.

"Ugh! To much clothes" he managed to groan between kisses while trying to undo Reid's pants.

Reid quickly stood up and removed the offending garment. The younger man's arousal was clearly visible under his boxer briefs. As he got back onto the bed he put himself on top of Morgan, straddling him.

"I love you" Morgan said as there eyes locked.

Reid leaned forward to give Morgan a kiss. "I love you too."

The kisses turned more passionate by the second and Reid had began to rock his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together, causing both men to moan in pleasure.

"Spence… Ah! I… I want you!"

As Morgan spoke Reid paused, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"I want you in me Spencer" Morgan whispered to the unspoken question.

"Derek… Are you sure? I mean, I don't… You don't have too…"

"I know babe. But I want to. This has been on my mind for a while." He replied. "Really Spence, I really do want you to." He continued in response to Reid's unsure expression.

This seemed to calm the younger man and the unsure expression changed into a grin.

"What do you want Derek?" Reid asked teasingly as one hand slipped into Morgan's boxers.

"Angh!" Morgan gasped. "I want… Ah! I want you to… fuck me. Please fuck me Dr. Reid!"

Being called Dr. Reid seemed to drive the younger man into a slight frenzy, and quickly Morgan's boxers were pulled off. He moaned loudly when he felt Reid's tongue on the head of his full erection. Soon he felt the wet warmth when Reid took his length in his mouth. Morgan watched his lover's head bobbing up and down, unable to speak or think. Reid was so incredibly good at giving head.

"Ugnnn! Spencer! I want you! Need you now!"

Reid made his way up. When they were face to face the younger man gave Morgan a quick kiss.

"You will have your wish" the younger man whispered lustfully. "And for now It's 'Dr. Reid'" he continued with a small smirk.

_"Dr. Reid huh? Who would have thought that would be such a turn-on for him? I have to remember that."_ Morgan thought while he watched his lover get lube from the nightstand.

"Derek, are you completely sure you want this?"

"Fuck yeah!" he nodded violently in response. "I want you to fuck me Dr. Reid!"

The satisfied smirk returned on his lover's features and once again the younger man kissed his way down Morgan's chest and stomach. Morgan heard the popping sound as the tube was opened. Moments later he felt Reid's lubed finger near his entrance.

"Last chance to change your mind Derek" Reid said, not able to speak louder than with a whisper.

"Fuck me Doctor" Morgan grunted in response.

He froze slightly when Reid's finger began to slide into him. Morgan forced himself to relax and the digit went further in. It was a little painful, but when he felt his lover's other hand on his erection the pain was no longer on his mind.

"You okay?" Reid asked when his finger was as far in Morgan as it could go.

"Fine" Morgan grunted. "You can move."

Slowly Reid began to move the finger. When his lover crooked the digit a jolt of pleasure seared through his entire body, making him unable too keep from bucking his hips.

"Ahhhn! Fuck!" Morgan moaned. "Do that again!"

"Do that again what?"

"Do that again please… AH! Doctor Reid!"

"Ready for another?"

"Unnh! Yes!"

Morgan was to lost in complete pleasure to acknowledge the slight pain as Reid slid two fingers in. He bucked violently as Reid once again hit his prostate with his fingers, this time while scissoring them. Soon Reid added a third finger._ "I did not suspect this could feel this good"_ Morgan managed to think. Wanting more he tried to move towards Reid, towards his lover's talented fingers.

"Fffhn" Morgan grunted in slight disappointment when his lover removed his fingers.

"How do you want to this?" Reid whispered, eyes locked with Morgan's

"However you want Dr. Reid" he breathed in response.

His young lover smiled and kissed Morgan. Once again he heard the slight pop as the lube opened. Reid positioned himself at Morgan's entrance.

"Relax Derek"

He hadn't realized that he had tensed up. As he forced himself to relax he felt the head of Reid's erection at his puckered hole.

"Derek…" Reid said concerned when Morgan swallowed nervously.

"Fine Spe… Dr. Reid" he smiled at his lover. "Please" he whimpered.

As the head passed the tight opening Morgan gasped. It was painful, sure, but It wasn't too bad. Once again he felt his lover's hand on his erection, stroking him slowly in a soothing way. Morgan gave a small nod intended as an okay for Reid to move.

Slowly Reid pushed further into Morgan, pausing from time to time to allow him to adjust. When Reid's entire length was in him Reid bent down to give Morgan a kiss.

"You okay?"

"Uh… Yeah. Feels… strange. Not too painful though" he smiled. "You can move."

Reid moved, setting a slow pace at first, eyes locked with Morgan as if he was looking for any sign of discomfort. Morgan gave his lover a smile.

"Ugh! Faster please, Dr. Reid" he grunted.

Without hesitation Reid quickened the pace, altering the angle as he did so.

"AHHNN!" Morgan gasped loudly when Reid found his sweet spot. "Harder! AH! Fuck Spencer!"

With every thrust Reid quickened the pace until the thrusts were coming at an almost brutal pace.

"Fuck Derek! So tight!" Reid gasped

"Ah! So close! Please!" Morgan moaned, a little unsure what he begged for.

Reid's hand began to roughly pump his erection, matching the pace of his thrusts. After adjusting the angle slightly Morgan gasped in pleasure. With a brutal pace Reid hit his prostate with every thrust. Morgan was close and he knew his younger lover was too as the thrusts became more erratic.

"Ahh, Derek! So close!"

"Uhnnnn! I'm comi…" Morgan grunted before releasing his seed all over both them.

"FUUCK!" Reid yelled in ecstasy as he came inside Morgan before collapsing onto him, panting.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning Morgan was alone in bed. This surprised him for two reasons. One, Reid had never got out of bed before him in the past and two, whenever Reid had been drinking the doctor was known to sleep in.

Confused Morgan walked downstairs after putting on some boxers and a pair of sweatpants. There was a numb pain in his rear, but he couldn't care less. He grinned when he looked into the kitchen. Reid was occupying himself with making breakfast.

"Hey Pretty Boy" Morgan said softly, chuckling when Reid jumped a little surprise.

"Morning Derek" his lover replied. "I was hoping you wouldn't wake up yet, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast."

"Well aren't we sweet" Morgan smiled as he walked towards Reid and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Bacon and eggs? Hangover?"

"Not that bad. Small headache. I would assume that last nights, uhm, activities, helped" Reid replied with a small smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Spencer? What's going on?"

"I'm… I just…" Reid began, shrugging slightly as to clear his head. "Derek, are you okay?" the young doctor asked concerned.

Morgan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Spencer, are you worried I regret what happened last night?"

"Well… Yeah…"

"Don't be. Last night was really good babe. Grant it, I fell sore today, but it really doesn't bother me. If I wouldn't have wanted things to happen the way they did I would have stopped it, okay?"

"I was just… I was afraid that my… acting like I did… You know I was a little drunk but… didn't stop last night because of alcohol… you know with what happened to you" Red rambled incoherently.

Morgan had to suppress a chuckle at Reid's stuttering.

"First of all baby, I wasn't drunk. Two beers don't get me drunk. Second, I know you were drunk, but you did not take advantage of me if that's what you're thinking. Third, last night was great. I have to admit that I was a little nervous, but being with you was nothing like it was with… him. You need to know that."

Morgan needed Reid to understand that he really had enjoyed last night and that it was so different from everything that happened with Buford.

"You sure you're okay?" the young doctor asked weakly, looking unsure.

"Yes Spencer. More than okay" he said, pulling Reid into his arms, embracing the younger man. "I love you baby."

Reid seemed to finally give in; when he looked at Morgan's face the younger man looked relieved.

"I love you too. I just had to be sure that… you know, that I didn't hurt you and that you didn't regret it" Reid mumbled

"No need to worry, really" Morgan smiled. "Now let's eat some breakfast and get back to bed."

* * *

_Really don't have much to say._

_There will be one more chapter after this. I've been thinking about possible plots for a sequel, and I will most likely write one. I do however want to work on some other stories before writing the sequel. Next chapter shouldn't be too long away._

_Review? :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Still no own._

_So, this is the last chapter everyone! _

_I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story from the beginning. I am also thrilled to see the amount of people who have marked this story as a favorite! Thank you everyone who have taken their time to post reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me! A very special thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story more than once:_

_schnatzin  
CM-APOCALYPSE  
_  
Silver Wolf  
Ptitenath92  
dazzteddybear

Now, Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

**Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?**

**Chapter 16**

**_Spencer Reid_**

The weekend had passed all too quickly in Reid's opinion. Luckily the team hadn't had any cases, allowing them to have one of their rare weekends off. Reid and Morgan had spent most of the weekend at Morgan's place, enjoying each others company.

As Monday arrived Reid felt a little anxious. The team now knew about their relationship and would most likely confront him as to why they hadn't told them sooner. He also suspected that the fact that Garcia now was able to discuss the relationship with the other girls would mean her starting asking for details about their sex-life.

"What's on your mind Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked him as they got in the car on their way to work. "Still worried about the others reaction?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I think I'm more worried about how they react to how long we've been together" he replied. "And I'm not looking forward to Garcia's questions. Now that the others know she will probably want details about… stuff."

"'Stuff'?" Morgan chuckled "But yeah, Garcia will more then likely be asking more detailed questions now that she can discuss it with the others."

"Wait, what about Rossi? He had left when…" Reid began.

"Spence, I seriously doubt that Rossi doesn't know the man knows everything. And from what Baby Girl told me over the phone you were not that subtle when you were jealously staring at me on the dance floor" the older man said with a smug grin.

Reid punched his lover on the arm, causing the older man to chuckle once again. _"Derek doesn't seem too worried. Of course, he rarely worries. Maybe I'm overreacting?" _he thought as Morgan parked the car at the BAU.

"Morgan, Reid!" a voice called out from behind them as they stepped out of the car. Turning around in surprise he saw Prentiss walking quickly towards them.

"Morning Prentiss" Morgan said.

"Hey. Did you guys have a good weekend? She asked suggestively in a tone that caused Reid to blush.

"Fine." Morgan replied.

"Oh, I think more than fine, if Reid's face is any indication as to how you spent your weekend" she teased.

"Shut up Emily" Reid mumbled, causing the other agents to laugh.

Reid didn't say anything else as they made their way towards the elevators. Morgan and Prentiss exchanged a few words about her weekend, but Reid felt too nervous to join the conversation.

The work day proceeded as any other day, and Reid managed to relax a bit. As lunchtime arrived Reid looked up from his desk to see almost the entire team standing before him. The only one missing was Garcia.

"Uhm… What's going on?"

"Have you really been wrapped in your own bubble all day Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"Spence, Morgan wanted all of us to go out o lunch together. You agreed" JJ said.

Reid looked at the agents before him confused. Morgan shrugged slightly and chuckled.

"Come on Pretty Boy, its just lunch."

After slowly rising from his chair Reid was practically dragged forward by JJ.

"There you are my doves!" Garcia cooed as they got to the elevators.

"Did you make the reservations Mama?" Morgan asked her.

"I'm hurt you even have to ask hot stuff!" she replied.

The restaurant Garcia had made reservations at where a short walk away. Everyone talked happily during the walk. Reid was nervous again, which his lover seemed to have noticed.

"Spencer, you don't have to be worried" he said quietly. "They have to be able to talk with us about this and I figured it was more appropriate do this out of work."

"I just… What if…?" Reid stuttered.

Morgan pulled Reid into a tight embrace.

"Just so you know baby, what everyone else thinks doesn't matter to me" the older man whispered. "I love you, and that's all that matters."

"Come on lovebirds, let's have lunch!" Garcia called out, causing Reid to almost jump out of Morgan's embrace and his lover to laugh at the reaction. Reid felt a little better.

In the restaurant they sat down. After everyone had placed their orders all eyes fell on Morgan and Reid. Reid shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Morgan placed his hand on Reid's which were resting on the table.

"Are you guys just going to stare or ask questions?" Morgan asked cheerfully.

Hotch smiled at the pair. Garcia almost jumped up and down in her seat.

"How's the sex?"

"Ehm, less personal questions please sweet cheeks" Morgan said and Reid blushed.

"How about you explain how you got together?" Rossi suggested with a warm smile.

Morgan then began to tell their story, telling them how they had realized they had feelings for each other and how long they have been together.

"Since the anthrax situation!? You've been together for _months _and didn't let us know until now?" JJ exclaimed, staring accusingly at the couple.

Morgan began to reply, but Reid interrupted him.

"Jayje, it's my fault" he began weakly. "I was nervous about how you guys would react and I wanted to keep this to ourselves. Don't be mad at Derek."

JJ softened instantly as she heard Reid call the other man by his given name.

"I'm not mad at anyone Spence. I am happy for you guys; I just don't understand why you didn't let us know. You are like a brother to me; I wish you told me sooner."

"Well this is how it is, we can't go back to change anything" Morgan said defensively.

Morgan's harsh expression caused everyone, including Reid, to laugh at him.

"Didn't mean to sound so negative Morgan, sorry" JJ chuckled. "Really, I am really happy for you guys. But let me tell you Morgan, if you hurt him you'll have to answer to me."

"Jayje…" Reid began, this time being interrupted by Prentiss.

"Not only you JJ, I have a feeling Morgan would have to answer to all of us" she said.

"I don't think you have to worry" Garcia began. "I've already threatened to cut his balls off if he hurts my boy wonder!"

"Garcia!" Reid exclaimed. Morgan laughed.

"You guys don't have to worry. I have no intention to hurt Spencer, he's the man I love and I doubt anything will change that" the older man said. "I love you" he added as he turned to Reid.

"I love you too" the young doctor replied, ignoring the cooing sounds from the three females at the table. Hotch and Rossi simply smiled at them.

"You guy's are so sweet!" Prentiss said. "It almost makes me nauseous."

"Don't listen to her!" JJ said.

"Yes, don't listen to her. Tell us more about your relationship, like who tops?"

"Baby Girl, too personal questions will not be answered, remember?" Morgan chuckled as Reid tried to suppress another blush from spreading.

"Have you told your families yet?" Rossi asked.

"No, not yet" Morgan began. "Since I've only ever dated women in the past I want to tell my family in person."

"We where thinking about going to Chicago for out annual leave" Reid added nervously. He had never been in a serious enough relationship to meet the other's family and he was extremely anxious about how Morgan's family would react.

"What about you Spence, have you told your mother?" JJ asked.

"Sort of. I mean, I have told her I'm interested in someone, but I don't want to tell her ore in a letter" he said with a small smile. "The only reason I told her anything at all about this is because she demanded to know what was different with me in one of her letters."

"A mother knows?" JJ asked, smiling.

"Yeah. A mother always knows she wrote."

"Spence, I was thinking, what if we go to Vegas for parts of the annual leave? I think your mother would want o know too?" Morgan asked.

Reid frowned. "Are you sure Derek? I mean, it's possible she wouldn't be well enough for meeting you and…" Morgan interrupted him, stopping the ramble that would have followed.

"Hey, even if that's the case I sure would not mind spending some time in Vegas" Morgan grinned. "You could show me how you got banned from all those casinos."

Reid only shrugged and smiled.

"Reid, have you told your mother that the person you have feelings for is a man?" Hotch asked, causing Reid to jump in surprise. He had forgotten that they weren't alone. He blushed when everyone at the table chuckled at his reaction.

"Uhm… Yes I have."

"And she's okay with it?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah… She doesn't care about stuff like gender, race or age. '_Hatred is blind, as well as love'_ she always says." Reid smiled.

"Oscar Wilde" Rossi stated. "Seems to fit your situation" he added with a smile.

"Hey Rossi" Morgan began. "We never officially let you know about us, and you had left when a very jealous Spence practically jumped me on the dance floor…"

"HEY!" Reid yelled, hitting Morgan on the arm, but Morgan ignored him.

"… and yet you do not seem surprised at this. How did you know? How long have you known?" the dark skinned agent continued.

"Honestly I've suspected this for a long time. You've always seemed very close. Now, I know you haven't been together for that long, but emotionally you've been way more than friends for years" Rossi said.

"No point in denying it guys" the senior profiler added when Morgan was about to speak. "Officially though I would say that I've known for a little more than three months, which is when I got the information from Aaron."

"Just to add to that" Hotch said quickly. "I didn't tell him anything. Dave came over and pretty much demanded to know what I knew. I responded by asking him what he suspected which I then neither confirmed nor denied."

"David Rossi, the mind reader acts again!" Garcia giggled.

Rossi shook his head as Garcia spoke, but smiled softly.

"Oh, I have something I want to ask!" Prentiss suddenly said happily. "Who made the first move?"

"Depends on what you define as a 'first move'" Morgan said.

"Ehm, the move that made you get together?" the dark haired female asked with a frown.

"Well…" Morgan began, but Reid interrupted.

"After I was discharged from the hospital Morgan wanted me to come stay at his place so I wouldn't be alone. I declined, but later he showed up at my place. We talked and after a while I blurted out that I love him which caused him to kiss me" Reid rambled. "Which of those events would you consider 'making the first move'?"

Reid's words were followed by silence and the girls exchanged looks.

"Oh Junior G-man, you so made the first move!" Garcia giggled excitedly.

"Whow whow whow, wait a sec" Morgan said. "I was the one to show up at his door!"

"You might have been Morgan, but would you have made your move if Spence hadn't said anything?" JJ asked.

"…I don't… I guess not. Not that night at least" Morgan replied. "So I guess Pretty Boy did make the first move. It doesn't matter anyway, he's mine either way."

"Possessive much?" Reid asked his lover with a low voice, but he smiled and leaned against the older man as the team watched them with smiles on their faces. Reid now knew there was no need for him to worry about their reactions, their smiles told him so.

He was happy.

* * *

_This is the end to Co-workers, best friends… Lovers?  
I have decided to write a sequel, though I do not know yet what it will be called. It might be a while before I get around to it however, but keep your eyes open! I am currently working on an AU-fic which will most likely be Reid/Hotch slash. Don't know what that will be called yet either._

_And I still love reviews on this story even if it's now completed and time has passed (or will have passed)_

_Hugs and kisses  
- ZandiiLii_


End file.
